


You're free now, princess

by Saturnbear



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mindless Fluff, POV Marvin (Falsettos), POV Whizzer Brown, Pet Names, Photographer Whizzer Brown, Time Skips, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, Whizzer Brown Lives, sir thats my emotional support domestic whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbear/pseuds/Saturnbear
Summary: Whizzer is finally released from the hospital, so Jason and his dads enjoy the drive home.





	1. Everything, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just sleep deprived mindless unedited Whizzer lives fluff to get me out of writer's block lmao. Sorry for the lazy writing. I actually have an idea for a full fluff fic out of this, so if I feel like it I'll continue I guess?? Also I stole the princess pet name from exexlovers go read everything theyve posted I'm a big fan alright enjoy this mess

10:43 AM

The smallest noises were deafening. The ticking of the clock, the footsteps on the tile, the movement of chess pieces against their board. They all sounded so much louder without the noises that would normally drown them out, but now they were all Marvin could notice.

11:12 AM

The hospital lobby seemed more familiar then his house at this point, as Marvin would often spend as much time as he could with Whizzer. Whizzer often protested this living style Marvin had taken on, but he continued it anyways. He had spent so many hours in this room, most spent like today, waiting.

1:38 PM

Marvin looked up from the ground at Jason. Trina and Mendel were out of town for their anniversary, so Marvin got to keep Jason a little longer. The kid was extremely focused on his chess game he had set up on the small table, moving with precision beyond his age. Marvin watched the round play out. There were smart maneuvers performed on both sides, eventually leading to the black king being captured. It was a simple thing to focus on, but an interesting one nonetheless.

2:27 PM

Marvin set down the magazine he had been flipping through. It was nothing he was really interested in, but it offered a distraction. He looked up at Jason, who had his chess board set out, and ready for a game, but was instead picking at a loose seam in the chair's cushion. He was about to ask if he was doing okay when a new noise sounded behind him.

"Marvin?"

Marvin turned, seeing Charlotte by the door, Whizzer standing beside her. Jason looked up, beaming before running over and hugging Whizzer tightly, Marvin close behind.

"Hey there!" Whizzer laughed. Marvin looked up at Whizzer's face, handsome as ever. Whizzer seemed so rejuvenated, like a child leaving school for summer vacation. His energy was contagious. Marvin turned to Charlotte, who handed him a clipboard. He flipped through the papers, the same kinds he'd seen a thousand times, as well as a couple release papers tacked on at the end.

"Well then," Charlotte said, turning to Whizzer. "You ready to finally get out of my hair?"

"Are you kidding?" He replied. "I've been ready to leave this place for months." Charlotte laughed at that.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "Love you too."

Marvin tapped Jason on the shoulder and gestured to his chess kit across the room. Jason simply nodded in response and walked over to begin putting it back in it's box. Marvin watched as he sat down before turning back to Whizzer. Without so much as a greeting he embraced him, burying his face into his shoulder. Whizzer returned the embrace, a slight laugh rising.

"Well hello to you too!" He giggled. Marvin smiled. 

"It's just been so long since I've seen you…" Marvin mumbled.

"You were here yesterday Marvie-" Whizzer retorted. His face was wrinkled into a beaming smile. Marvin lifted his head to meet Whizzer's eyes.

"I mean it's been so long since I've seen you like this!" He gestured towards Whizzer's face and clothes. "I was nearly forgetting what you looked like in anything but a hospital gown."

"So was I!" He laughed.

2:38 PM

Marvin flipped through the clipboard one last time, more a moment of accomplishment than actually double checking. He stood from the couch and handed it over to Charlotte, who flipped through it herself.

"Well, from the looks of it…" She scanned the last couple pages, then looked towards Whizzer, who was sitting on the couch with Jason. From the smile on her face Marvin could tell she was about to burst with pride. "It seems you two can finally leave me alone."

"Are you sure you'll survive without his complaining?" Marvin asked. Charlotte chuckled.

"I guess I'll manage." Marvin gave her a last appreciative nod before turning to Whizzer and Jason who were in the depths of a conversation about some recent sci-fi book.

"Come on princess, you're free now." Marvin held out a hand, which Whizzer took, a new energy in his movements. Jason stood as well, holding the chess box close. Marvin couldn't help but notice how pleased he looked.

Clouds painted the sky, a slight chill in the air. Whizzer's hand felt warm against Marvin's, a soft feeling that he treasured after having spent so much time with Whizzer at his coldest, mentally and physically. It was funny how much a simple gesture was put in perspective after such an experience. 

Marvin's car had never been anything special, to him it was nothing more than a faded old cart to get him from the apartment to the hospital to work and back. But now he felt downright giddy once getting into the car. He finally got Whizzer back. Jason set his chess box carefully on the seat beside him and Whiz climbed into the passenger seat. As Marvin turned onto the road Whizzer was immediately flipping through the cassettes in the glove box. His collection was extensive, but Marvin had never bothered to listen to one while Whizzer had been hospitalized. Now though, seeing him gleefully flipping through and remarking on all the music, it felt like Whizzer had never left.

"Are we feeling more Electric Light Orchestra or The Turtles?" Whizzer asked, holding a cassette case in each hand.

"You ask that like I have any clue what either of those are." Marvin chuckled.

"Ugh, you have no taste in music." Whizzer said. "Hey Jason, your dad sucks at choosing bands, what do you think?"

"Eh, I like ELO more." He replied, the chess box now sitting in his lap. 

"Thank you, see Marvin? Jason has taste." Whizzer joked, sliding the cassette into the slot. Marvin laughed at that.

2:50 PM

"Mind if I make a quick stop?" Marvin asked, taking notice of the McDonald's down the road.

_"Yes."_ Jason and Whizzer replied in unison, although both seemed zoned out. God, those two were scarily similar at points. 

"Well my car, my choice." Marvin took a sharp turn into the drive-thru. "You two want anything?" Marvin asked, turning down the stereo as much as Whizzer would allow him. That got his attention.

"Nah, Cordelia stuffed me to the brim this morning. Jason?"

"Nuggets?"

"Alright-" Marvin slid his wallet out of his pocket and fished out a bill, quickly pulling by the window. 

"Yeah- uh- could I get a… six-piece chicken nuggets and a small black coffee?" He asked. 

"My god-" Whizzer spoke.

"What is it?"

"You really have fallen apart without me if you're drinking _black McDonald's coffee_"

"Alright, princess, whatever you say." Whizzer laughed; an actual, amused laugh. God, Marvin had missed this Whizzer. _His_ Whizzer.

A few short minutes later, Marvin took the small box and the coffee from the window. He slid the beverage into the cup holder and passed the nuggets back to Jason, eventually resting his hand between the passenger seat and his. Whizzer took it without much thought, using his free hand to crank the stereo back up. 

Jason placed the chess box back onto the neighboring seat, now holding the chicken nugget box in his lap. He looked up, seeing Marvin with a stupid smile on his face. For once, he didn't mind his dads being all cheesy and romantic. The car felt more alive than it had in months.


	2. Everything will be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer Brown finally settles back into life at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd ever actually finish the second chapter to this, but here we are??

8:46 AM

Marvin was finishing making breakfast when Whizzer trudged into the living room, still blinking the tiredness from his eyes. Jason sat on the couch, intently reading whatever book Whizzer had lent him the previous night.

"Morning, princess." Marvin said, plating up scrambled eggs. Whizzer's response was more like incoherent mumbling almost resembling a greeting. Marvin smiled as he moved the hashbrowns from the pan to the plates. Whizzer sighed and walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Marvin's torso and resting his head against the shorter man's shoulder. 

"Awake yet, Whiz?" Marvin said.

"Mm, need caffeine."

"Clearly."

9:07 AM

"Jason, come eat breakfast before Trina comes!" Marvin called from the counter. Whizzer stood beside him, hunched over a chai tea. While Marvin practically lived off of coffee, Whizzer had always despised it. Jason reluctantly closed his book and picked up his plate. 

"How're ya' liking it?" Whizzer said, scraping up the ability to form meaningful sentences. Jason paused from scarfing down his hashbrowns to answer.

"It's pretty good. I think H.G Wells writes really weird aliens though."

"But kid, aliens are like, his whole thing-"

Their debate was cut short by a knock at the door. Marvin quickly stood to answer it, leaving Jason to grab his backpack. The door creaked open in a swift movement, revealing Trina on the other side.

"Hey, Trina! I presume you've come for the kid?"

"Hi, Marvin. And yes, is he ready?" Marvin noticed a weariness to her voice, and guessed she wasn't in the mood for small talk. Neither was he, to be quite honest.

"Jason? You ready bud?" He called, looking towards the hall to Jason's room.

"Coming!" He yelled back, walking into the room while zipping up the backpack he held.

"Hey there, kiddo." Trina replied, her tense expression softening a bit. "Thanks for looking over him while we were out." She said, turning to Marvin. "And tell Whizzer I say hello."

"Bye dads!" Jason added, before walking out the door with Trina. Whizzer looked back at the door as it closed before turning his gaze back to Marvin.

"I was right here, is it that hard for her to say hi?" Whizzer mumbled. Marvin sighed as he picked up Jason's plate.

"It's been tough on her, Whiz." He said. Whizzer didn't respond, rather poking at his food.

"Seeing you in the hospital took a lot out of her." Marvin set Jason's plate in the sink. "I think she's just tired."

Whizzer chuckled, taking another sip of tea. "Aren't we all."

9:46 AM

Marvin slipped a light jacket on as he headed towards the door.

"Leaving, Marvie?" Whizzer asked from the couch, picking up whatever book was left on the coffee table.

"Mhm." Marvin responded absentmindedly as he grabbed his keys and shoved them into his pocket. 

"Have a nice day." Whizzer called. While these words didn't hold much meaning after many mornings of saying them, they were a part of routine, and breaking the routine would hold a meaning much worse.

"You too." Marvin said, returning the gesture in the same response he always did, before shutting the door quietly on his way out. Whizzer watched as he left before turning the book in his hand.

"Huh." He said aloud. _Animal Farm_ by George Orwell. Whizzer had never enjoyed the author, but apparently Marvin was a fan considering how many books of his he owned. He flipped through the book quickly before setting it back down. He let himself scan the living room and kitchen, debating how to spend the day. His eyes drifted back to the kitchen. Cooking felt like too much of a hassle, so that was out. He could recognize he was itching to get out of the house, maybe a walk? Walks were boring, but they were at least _something_. 

Alright, he decided. Walking it is.

10:13 AM

Whizzer pulled the leather jacket tighter around his shoulders as a breeze blew past him. Before he left, he dug out his camera again, hoping to find anything worthy of a photo. So far he hadn't found much. Or at least, he was too swept up in being back in the city to notice.

Finding a spot to stand against a small shop, Whizzer stopped to take it all in. The chilly air and rushing streets all held an energy Whizzer missed. He'd missed all of this. The bustling, non stop energy of the town. The useless routines. Marvin. Home. As he squinted up at the cloudy sky, and the first couple raindrops fell, things finally began to feel alright. And that was wonderful to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two babey!!! I started this chapter in September of last year, then kinda left it to rot until now lmao. I would check in on it now and then, but didn't manage to sit own and finish until now. So here you go!! Whizzer picking up Animal Farm is a reference to Crazy Notion by Writedontfight, which you should totally go read. Thanks for reading through this!!


End file.
